Beyond a Dream
by Inuness
Summary: This story is based on a dream I had. Basically this story is about Mark and his twin sister going through life as half dog demons with a brother who constantly makes their lives miserable. Note:The character Mark is based on Inuyasha and Eric is on Sessh
1. Chap 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was 7:15, the bus would be there any minute and Kat lay there still sleeping. Mark came downstairs to see if she had woken up, she hadn't yet.  
  
"Kat get up," Mark said as he nudged her. Nothing.  
  
"Get up! Or we'll miss the bus!" he had made progress, Kat moaned and rolled over to the other side of her bed, making her long white hair slide across her back. He held one of her ears and screamed in "GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE" she rose with a scream. Kat looked over at Mark and said "What the hell do you want! Do you NOT see that I am trying to sleep!?" she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. "We're going to be LATE, let me spell this out for you L-A-T-E, it's already 7:19!" she had gotten the message this time. She jumped out of bed and started looking for cloths to wear for school that day.  
  
"Why didn't you SAY it was 7:19 to BEGIN with?"  
  
"I thought you would realize that it was already late and get up"  
  
"You obviously overestimated me," she said as she shooed him out of the room so she could change. Mark went upstairs and found Eric. He quickly avoided eye contact and went to the refrigerator to get something for Kat to eat since she was already running late. Eric ignoring him as well went out the door to go to his car. At that Kat came running up the stairs.  
  
"Ready, Mark how could you be thinking of eating right now when we're going to miss our bus!"  
  
"It was for.."  
  
"Nevermind lets just go OK? I have enough tardies as it is"  
  
"Yah I wonder why," Mark said to himself.  
  
"I heard that"  
  
They walked outside just as the bus drove past their house.  
  
"O man Kat! You made us miss the bus AGAIN!"  
  
"Damn don't take it so hard you know you could have just left without me"  
  
"Yah but I didn't want you to just not go to school"  
  
"O I'm touched," Kat added with a sarcastic hint in her voice. "Race you"  
  
"Sure I'll beat your butt"  
  
"You keep thinking that," he said as he shifted his shoulder bag in back of him. "Ready"  
  
"Set"  
  
"GO!" he yelled as he ran off in front of her.  
  
"MAN WAIT UP!"  
  
They raced through the field to the Main street that ran through the middle of the town. The school was more than two miles away from their house but they were already coming up close to it. With Mark still in the lead (but not by much) he yelled back "HA slow poke, you're never going to catch up to me"  
  
"Keep thinking that Mark," she said as she sped up to catch up to him. Too late, Mark had already gotten to the school. "HA what happened to the "I'm going to kick your butt" huh?"  
  
"Yah I just gave you a lucky break that's all, If I REALLY wanted to I could have beaten you" she said as the 5 minute warning bell rang. "See we made it in time, man I don't know why you have such a cow every time I sleep in"  
  
"It's because you do it EVERYDAY!"  
  
"Yah you keep whining," Kat said as they entered the school and made toward their lockers. As Kat came up to her locker one of her Human friends came by her. "You sleep in again?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yah it is you always seem to come in late when you sleep in"  
  
"I couldn't help it I was watching a really good movie last night! ... I forgot what it was about but it was still a good movie!"  
  
"Uh huh.. Sure it was Kat" Kat noticed Eric standing in his little Demon buddy group, she saw him looking straight at her with a disgusted look on his face. Her friend noticed Kat looking in that direction and said "Your brother again? Why won't he lay off you may only be Half Demon but you still have a right to talk to whoever you want"  
  
"Yah I know but he's just an ass like that" At that Eric came over since Kat had not ditched her friend yet like he wanted her to. He just stood their looking at her, finally Kat said "Yes can I help you?"  
  
"Yah why are you hanging out with this human filth" Kat got kind of mad that he just spoke about her friend like that in front of her.  
  
"Gah will you just go away? Why should you care what friends I have, you don't seem to like me anyway"  
  
"You and Mark already disgrace our family, it doesn't need more embarrassment with you hanging around a human"  
  
"Yah screw you Eric, I'll hang out with whoever the hell I feel like"  
  
"Such nice words to speak to your own brother when you know I can easily hurt you," he said with sort of a sneer. Kat not wanting to start anything in the hallway (since people were already beginning to stare) told her friend that she would talk to her later. Eric, seeming to be very pleased with her decision, went back to his clique. Mark then came over, he had seen the whole thing. "Why do you let him do that?"  
  
"I don't, I just didn't want to call too much attention to this, it's not that big of a deal I'll talk to her later"  
  
"But it is a big deal, you shouldn't let him do that"  
  
"Yah I guess you're right," she said as she got up with her books "I need to go to 1st, see you in gym next hour" The day went by pretty fast, most of the time she couldn't help but think about how Eric could be such an ass like that to her. 4th hour was finally. Kat walked outside with Mark (actually Mark was dragging her outside so they would be sure not to miss the bus) to the bus and got on. "Why in the world would you come onto the bus this early when you could talk with your friends?"  
  
"Because I want to make sure that we don't miss it this time" Kat sighed and found a seat to sit in. The bus ride home was relatively boring. She found herself thinking about that day in gym. The teacher had gotten pretty ticked off at Mark and her for running a 2 ½ minute mile, he gave the two of them a huge lecture of how all the other kids in the class had done it in 1 ½ minutes. He obviously didn't get that being half demon (as both of them were) made it a little harder to run the mile in that small of a time slot. She just sighed and thought of how stupid people could be sometimes.  
They got home and came into the house. Their little sister Tracy came running downstairs. Kat picked her up and started to swirl her around in a circle, Tracy started to laugh. ""How are yah Trace! Was Kindergarten fun today?" She nodded as Kat put her down on the ground. Mark smiled and said "I dunno, she looks kind of down to me, maybe she needs a.....TICKLE" he said as Tracy wailed in a funny sort of way. Mark caught her and started to tickle her stomach, she laughed uncontrollably and said "No..(laughing) stop! (more laughing)"  
  
"You love it too much don't you?" he said as he started to tickle her feet. At that Eric came through the door. He looked down and saw Mark tickling Tracy, he gave a disgusted look and walked upstairs. "Guess you can't keep half humans away from humans" Kat gave him a yah-screw-you look and turned back to see if Tracy had heard that, she didn't and was still laughing uncontrollably. The doorbell rang and Kat went to open the door, it was one of Tracy's friends Margaret and her mother. "Hi Margaret, want to play with Tracy?"  
  
"Yah Hi Katty!"  
  
"Hey Tracy you have a friend who wants to play with you" Tracy ran to the door and saw Margaret. "Be good, I'll tell Mom that you went to her house! Mrs. Rhine would you like me to go.."  
  
"That will be quit all right I can handle it" she said. As she walked away, she said to herself "Honestly I don't know how such a nice girl can come from a demon family" Kat of course heard it but decided not to say anything, she knew that Mrs. Rhine wasn't the most sensible person in the world. Kat closed the door. "Don't worry about that Kat she's not a very nice person anyway, you know that"  
  
"Yah well I'm going to go downstairs to do my homework," she said as she picked up her backpack and went downstairs. She pulled out her math homework and started to grumble about how much geometry needed to die. Mark came downstairs "Hi I got some English homework to do to, Mrs.DeFrosest has us reading McBeth"  
  
"O fun I enjoyed reading that.. Mark you do know what day it is right?"  
  
"Um yah I do, what do you think, I don't keep track of it or something"  
  
"No just checking" It turned out that they had more homework to do than they thought they had to it was 6:35 and both of them still hadn't finished. Kat got up and looked out the window (it was a basement window and all you could see was the window well), she could barely see light. She went back to her bed and started to work on her Geometry again. She looked at her hand just in time to see her claws shrink down to human nails, it was the night of the new moon and they both knew what was happening. She rolled over and looked in the mirror on the back of her bed. Her dog ears disappeared just as her human ones reappeared and her white hair turned a brown color. She sighed and rolled over and kept doing her Geometry. Mark was grumbling, he looked over at Kat "How can you just sit there like it's no big deal"  
  
"Mark."  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"How old are we"  
  
"15.."  
  
"And how many times does this happen a year?"  
  
"Around 12. What are you getting at.."  
  
"You're acting like this is some new thing, just calm down alright?"  
  
"I can't I hate it, and I just can't seem to figure out how this doesn't bother you too"  
  
"I've learned to accept it, there is nothing we can do about it anyway and you know that too" Mark went to open his mouth to say something when Eric invited himself into their room. "Yah can we help you," Kat said sarcastically. They knew why he was down there, he came to gloat. Eric knew it didn't get to Kat but he knew it pissed Mark off. "Yes I see your filth level is at 100% right now" Mark was trembling with anger, he couldn't stand his older brother but he knew there was nothing he could do right now to stop him. "Piss off Eric, god don't you have something better to do than piss us off," Kat remarked.  
  
"No this is quit fun. My entertainment for the month"  
  
"Sleezball," Mark commented.  
  
"You've got guts especially when you know I could easily kick your ass right now" Mark lost it, he got off his bed and started to run towards Eric. Kat knowing he would do something like this had already gotten up and ran in front of Mark before he had a chance to hit Eric. "Will yah get out of my way!"  
  
"Mark you KNOW he is doing this just to bug you, just ignore him, he might get bored of us and leave" She looked back at Eric, he had a smile on his face, he was obviously enjoying this. "O Mark what are you going to do, hit me? I'm sure if you try really hard you might hit as hard as a pillow, but that's saying much"  
  
"Ignore him Mark"  
  
"I can't, he's too annoying and his face is too ugly to ignore"  
  
"Mark come now, you're too weak so you come back at me with bad insults?" Kat forced Mark back to his bed "Just ignore him he will go away, we're not THAT amusing"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you do it Kat," Eric sneered. He was starting to get to Kat too, but she hid it with a proud remark "Eric sometimes I wonder how you do it too, you can't stand to be around us when we're Half Demon but you seem to have a magnetic pull to us when we turn Human, its quit odd really.."  
  
"It's just so amusing to see you guys get ticked off, you make it too easy too"  
  
"O really mature Eric, are you a Senior or a 5th grader.. I dunno Mark what do you think"  
  
"My guess is a tall 2nd grader"  
  
"Hahah I think we're getting closer" Eric wasn't having fun anymore. "You bore me even more than when you are half demon, I'm leaving"  
  
"About time, we got bored of you before you came in the door" Mark yelled. There was no response. Eric had obviously not heard it or he would have come back downstairs to strangle Mark. Kat turned towards Mark "Why do you let him get to you like that, if he would have hit you, you would be lying on the floor in pieces right now"  
  
"It would have been worth it to hit him"  
  
"No it wouldn't have been, you can always try to beat him up tomorrow, you'll have a better chance then rather than now"  
  
"Yah you're right, well I'm going to bed, I'm dead tired"  
  
"Mm-hm me too I'll finish this god awful geometry tomorrow morning"  
  
"Fat chance of that happening"  
  
"Oh hardy hardy har you're just so funny" Kat said in a sarcastic tone. Mark just laughed and turned off his light "Night"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"Who said anything about good" Kat was about to say something to Mark but she knew he was pretty upset so she decided to leave it be. She awoke in the morning to Mark pushing her "Why do I have to go through this EVERYDAY" he complained (along with other smart remarks). Kat moaned and covered her ears so there wouldn't be a repeat of yesterday morning. There wouldn't be, he had planned ahead. He picked up the cold bucket of water (that he had made just in case she wouldn't get up peacefully) and threw it over Kat. A high pitched scream rang through the house. Mark started to laugh "HAHA YOU LOOK LIKE A WET DOG"  
  
"Maybe that's because I am a MAD WET DOG" Kat screamed as she bull rushed him down to the floor (with him still laughing hard). "You are going to wish you NEVER did that"  
  
"HAHAAHAHAHA well you better get ready we have 10 minutes to get on the bus"  
  
"YOU WOKE ME UP WHEN THERE WAS STILL 10 MINUTES LEFT"  
  
"You said you still had to do your Geometry"  
  
"True... But still you're going to pay" She got off of him with a hard shove to his chest and went up stairs to go blow dry her hair. Mark just sat there still laughing his ass off. She came back downstairs 2 minutes later with a portable hairdryer "Do you know how LONG it takes me to blow dry my hair!?"  
  
"Let me guess long?"  
  
"YAH you moron" Kat started to grumble as she looked through her cloths to find what she was going to wear. "Well at least you're up"  
  
"Screw you"  
  
"Ok Kat you be like that, you have to go to school you don't have much of a choice so I'm GOING to get you up whether you like it or not"  
  
"Guess what I don't"  
  
"That was quit noticeable" Mark said as he walked upstairs to let Kat get dressed. About 2 minutes later she came up with damp hair. "I don't have time to dry the rest of my hair, let's just go"  
  
"Ok" Mark shrugged his shoulders, picked up his backpack and went for the door, Kat followed. They walked outside just as Eric came out of the garage. Mark gave a screw-you look at Eric and looked away, Kat just ignored him. "Aww not human anymore? Too bad it was fun to see you so helpless"  
  
"Keep walking Mark" Kat told him  
  
"Yah yah I will"  
  
Eric sort of gave a small chuckle and got into his car. As Mark passed him by he gave him the middle finger. Eric stopped laughing. They rounded the corner of the block and saw the bus about to pull up to their stop. Mark yelled at Kat to get a move on and they started to run for it. The bus driver saw them right before he left and decided to stop for them to let them get on the bus "Don't do it again or I'll leaves yahs behind," he said.  
  
"Uh huh don't worry we won't" Mark said as he glared back at Kat who was behind him. She gave him a look back and they found a seat to sit down. 


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kat walked into her 1st hour classroom and sat down. As she started to get things out of her bag a guy came down and sat beside her. "Hi what's up? My name is Matt, I'm sort of new here and I need help with my schedule"  
  
"Sure what do yah need?"  
  
"Where is Mr. Bleeds class?"  
  
"O room 135, its by the gym"  
  
"Thanks, you know I don't understand it" he says as he gets closer to Kat "How can you guys stand these humans? Where I come from no Humans are allowed in the town" Kat gave him a shocked look. "What makes you think I'm demon?" He looked her up and down "It's quit obvious" A boy sitting next to Matt whispered to him "She's only half demon" Kat heard but she decided to act like she didn't. "O my apologies I need to leave"  
  
"Yah yah whatever" she said as Matt quickly walked away from where Kat was sitting. She thought to herself "I'm getting sick of this, why should it matter what I am it's who I am that should count" All through 1st she still debated it in her head, finally the bell rang. She got up to go with Matt still eyeing her "Grr what a moron," she said to herself. Kat walked down the hallway to her locker and started to open it, her friend from yesterday came back over "Hey is it ok if I talk to you?"  
  
"Yah sure go ahead"  
  
"Won't Eric get mad" Kat looked at her "Screw Eric you're my friend and I'll talk to you whether I have his damned permission or not"  
  
"K well I just don't want to start anything between you two"  
  
"Trust me there is already something going on" They went into conversation until Kat again noticed Eric starring at her, she looked away. "O god here he comes again, will he ever give up?" she thought to herself. She looked back and noticed Matt standing next to Eric, they were talking. "Man that bastard now he has one more little imp" she thought as she turned towards her friend to answer a question she had just asked. Eric getting a little ticked that Kat ignored him went over to where she was standing with her friend. "Yes and you would be wanting what, you couldn't be coming over here to be nice to us"  
  
"Do I have to beat a dog to learn it new tricks?"  
  
"Do you buy your cheesy lines off of ebay cause you need to get your money back"  
  
"You know what I want you to do" Something snapped inside of Kat, suddenly she didn't care who would see her yelling, she just wanted to beat him until he couldn't say another damn word. "Who said I would bow down to your every word, I am my own person and I will choose and loose my friends when I want to and not when you snap your fingers. You may be older but you sure don't act it"  
  
"What are you going to do about it, hit me?" By that time people were crowded around Kat's locker "Maybe I WILL," she said as she started to run towards Eric. He dodged and quickly hit her in the back sending her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. Mark had seen Eric hit her and came running over to Kat. He looked up and saw Eric just standing there in his own sick amusement. Eric left and his little clique followed. Mark shook Kat "Are you alright?" She moaned and got up "Kat you ass you lecture me about not starting a fight with him and then you go and bull rush him? You are such a hypocrite"  
  
"Yah yah whatever he was pissing me off, I mean DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID TO ME. God I loath him with a passion"  
  
"Yah me too but like you said, we have to deal its not like we can do much"  
  
"Unfortunately no"  
  
"Then come on we're going to be late to gym" Kat showed no enthusiasm to that. "Yah I know but do we need to go? We don't HAVE to we can always skip"  
  
"How about not I don't want to get in trouble"  
  
"Gah ok whatever" Gym class was no different than every other day. The gym teacher gave them a lecture, the kids were not so nice to them and they ended up doing extra laps because it pleased the teacher to see them struggle. That day didn't go too well for either of them also. By the time 4th hour was over both were ready to go home. Kat walked outside with her friends and the smell of lilacs hit her nose. She just stood there and smelled. Her friends looked at her odd "What are you doing?"  
  
"Can't you smell it?"  
  
"Smell what..."  
  
"Nevermind, I'll see you guys later I'm not going to take the bus"  
  
"K see yah tomorrow" They left and Kat found a spot on the grass by the highschool to sit on. It was nice and soft and she just laid there, when Mark came up to her "Having fun? Come on get up or you'll miss the bus"  
  
"I'm not taking the bus today I think I'll walk home, it's a nice day"  
  
"Ok whatever but I don't feel like walking"  
  
"Suit yourself" She said as Mark headed for the bus. She just laid there for a second and then decided to walk home. The buses had left already. She started to make her way through the parking lot in the direction of her house when she spotted Eric get into his car "Shit the last thing I want to do is hear him gloat to me about today," she thought as she started to run to try to get out of his sight. She came to the sidewalk and decided she had run enough and that he probably wouldn't come out this way, she was mistaken. She looked behind her and saw Eric drive up to her, she sped up but Eric did the same "What the hell do you want"  
  
"Running away? Did I scare you that much?"  
  
"Shove It," she said as she sped up, so did he. "Trying to get away now are we?"  
  
"Really did I make it that obvious? My bad next time I'll make sure you won't know it," right when she said that, she looked in front of her and stopped, Matt was standing right in front of her "Shit," she thought "They probably planned this out" Matt took out a rod (or at least it seemed to be) and swung, she tried to dodge it. Too late. The rod landed right in the middle of her head, knocking her unconscious. 


	3. Chap 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kat woke up to Mark looking over her. "Where the hell were you!? You had me looking everywhere!"  
  
"What, wait where am I"  
  
"Our bedroom. Kat are you feeling ok?" No she wasn't her head felt like it was about to explode and she couldn't remember a thing about that day. "Where did you find me?"  
  
"Um sleeping on your bed, what you don't remember?"  
  
"Honestly I don't remember anything that happened today" She felt strange, she couldn't put into words how she felt, it was just out of the ordinary. "Look, I have a killer headache, can we talk about this later?"  
  
"Yah sure," Mark said as he left the room. He walked upstairs and sat down. "How did she get back home in here bed if she can't remember a damn thing. Maybe I shouldn't have left her and gotten on the bus, but using 'what if's' isn't going to change a thing" He sat there for a while then decided to work on his homework. He had still not finished his English homework from the night before and he needed to get it done. As he was reading Kat came upstairs. She looked a little ticked at Mark but for what reason, he didn't know. "Something the matter?"  
  
"No. why would you care? Just leave me alone, ok?"  
  
"Um... k but you're sure?" She gave him a look that told him to back off. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this to him, had he done something wrong, a couple of the questions that streamed through his head. He turned back to his book and kept reading, "Maybe she'll feel better after she gets some sleep." It turns out the sleep thing didn't work. She was usually cranky getting up, but it was ten times worse the next morning when Mark went to get her up. "Hey Kat," Mark said as he nudged her "It's time to get up, remember school? That thing that learns us good?" Mark chuckled a bit (he obviously thought he was being funny). "God Mark go away," Kat said in a rather ticked off voice. "I'm not until you get out of that bed, we have S-C-H-O-O-L"  
  
"Yes I K-N-O-W, but I want to S-L-E-E-P"  
  
"Well you can't." he said as he reached for the bucket of ice-cold water he had prepared just in case she didn't feel like getting up again. He was about to pour it all of over her when she grabbed his arm with her hand and started to twist it in the other direction. SPLASH. The water streamed down all over Marks head, she chuckled and rolled over to look in his direction. "Who's the wet dog now Mark?" he just sat there looking at her in shock. "How did you do that?" exclaimed Mark. "Do what pour water over your head..."  
  
"No I mean how did you just take your hand and force me to pour the water over my head without even looking at me?"  
  
"Were you not watching I think it is quit self explanatory." Something was wrong, she was never this sarcastic to anyone except Eric. She rolled over to look away from him again. "Now go away I want to sleep if you don't mind." Mark wasn't going to take anymore of this. "KAT GOD DAMNIT, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" he yelled. She quickly rolled back over and looked at him, her eyes were red. "Maybe you didn't hear me," she growled "I am NOT getting up." This shocked Mark, he had never seen her eyes go red like that before, and he was pretty sure that only full demons could do it as well. "Kat your..." he started to say but just decided to tell his mom to call her in sick, there was defiantly something wrong with her. He got new cloths on and started to walk upstairs when he heard Kat walk up behind him. He quickly turned around and saw her fully dressed with a smile on her face. "Ok now I am REALLY confused.." he thought to himself. "Hey Mark you better hurry our we'll be late for school"  
  
"Kat.... o never mind. Yah we better get going." As they came upstairs they saw Eric. Mark quickly looked away, but Kat said a cherry "Good morning" to him. Mark just stood there, what the hell was going on? To make things even more weird Eric replied "Nothing, was wondering when you would get up sis" Shocked and dumfounded, Mark looked back and forth between the both of them. "Ok what the hell is going on here?" Mark finally said. "O god Mark will you just shove it, you're ticking me off" What was this? Eric had a pleased look on his face, Mark noticed it. He quickly turned away and told Kat that they should be going for the bus. She reluctantly followed. As they were walking away from the house towards the bus stop, Mark asked, "Kat what happened to you yesterday, I mean did you get your memory back?"  
  
"Yah, but why should I tell you.."  
  
"Just wondering"  
  
"Ok I remember I was running, wait. yah that was it. I was running and Eric was driving by me and I look ahead of me and I get knocked out by that Matt guy. I guess I must have woken up and came back home without knowing it"  
  
"Yah I guess," Mark was starting to think Eric had done something to her. But what could it be? He pieced together what had happened that morning and what happened to Kat yesterday afternoon, it didn't make any sense. For the whole bus ride he just sat and thought of what might have happened to her, it then hit her. Could this really be true? Could she really be? "No. that's impossible, that could never happen." He thought to himself. "But if all the clues suggest it, then could it really mean....she is somehow now. full demon?" 


	4. Chap 4

Hiyah, sorry for not writing for a while, I had finals and I needed to study (and anybody who knows me who just read this is probably laughing their asses off, but I'll lie -.o) Ok, lol I promise not to leave my story on a cliff hanger like that again (because I'm sure I hate cliff hangers just as much as you do) anywayz... here it is. Ok I guess I should add this in, I do not own Inuyasha, there we go ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The bus came up to the school and opened the doors to let the kids out of the bus. Mark left the bus, and headed for his locker when he got into the school. He kneeled down to get to his locker (since it was one of the lower lockers, instead of the higher ones) and started to put some books in his backpack. He got up and turned and stopped. He just stood there starring at a girl who was picking on two humans. The shocking thing was it was Kat, and she was picking on her two best friends. They seemed to be very upset. Mark walked over to Kat and asked, "Kat what are you doing?"  
  
"None of your damn business, just taking care of some trash"  
  
"What are you talking about, these are your friends, hell I remember just yesterday you were talking to them"  
  
"Well I guess I've gotten bored of them, they're below me anyways"  
  
"Kat this isn't like you, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothings the matter, I just know what kind of friends I should have, and it shouldn't be humans," she gave a disgusted look to them and then walked to the demon clique that Eric hung out with. Eric gave a sort of evil smile to Mark then looked away. Mark turned back to Kat's two friends, "Man I'm sorry, I don't know why she said that."  
  
"Yah... Just didn't know she felt that way," the first girl said, she looked like she was trying to hold back tears. "No she doesn't, I think there's something wrong with her"  
  
"Yah we sorta figured that out.." The other one said as they walked away. Mark heard as they left, the other girl say "I knew having a demon for a friend wasn't a good idea, even if she was a half demon" Mark looked away then headed for his class, this was just a huge tip, Eric obviously did something to her.  
Kat walked down the halls with the group. She was thinking about what she just did. She didn't know how or why she did it, she just did on instinct. "What the hell is up with me?" She looked over to Eric who gave her a sort of smile (if a smile you could call it), she looked back down to the floor again. She came to her first hour class and sat down. Matt came over to her and started to talk to her, "HI what's up? Listen I was thinking, would you like to go see a movie on sat?" This threw Kat off, didn't this guy yesterday just tell her that he hated humans? Why then would he be talking to a hanyou? "Um sure?"  
  
"That's cool, hey I'm not sure if anyone told you this, but your ears look really good on you" Kat gave a weird look, "Um........k?" "Uh huh now he's just freaking me out," Kat thought. The day didn't go along too well, in fact that whole month wasn't the best she'd had.  
The night of the new moon came and Kat was particularly ticked off that day. She and Mark were both in their room, Kat was just lying there in her bed and Mark was writing something down in his science note book. As the sun set behind the horizon, Kat looked over at Mark. She saw his hair become a dark brown and his claws shrink to normal human nails. He sat down then looked up and gave a shocked look. "What the hell is he looking at," thought Kat. She realized he was looking straight at her so she decided to take a look in the mirror. As she did she grew the same look that Mark had painted on his face. Her hair was still white, and there were her dogs ears. What was this? Why wasn't her hair the same shade of brown as Mark's was? Why didn't she have human ears? Her eyes too were a shade of amber, not a hazel color. The door opened and in walked Eric. He looked between the two of them and gave a half smile. Mark just exploded, even though he had guessed this a little less than a month ago. "Kat!? What, Why.... why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"Tell you what!? I didn't know!"  
  
"Like hell you didn't!" Mark knew she was telling the truth, but couldn't help it. This wasn't fair! She had never wanted to be the full demon it was always him, not her! Then why was she all of a sudden 'blessed' and him left in the dark? Mark kept yelling at her, he couldn't stop. Kat knelt to the floor and pressed her hands over her ears, she had a killer headache now and was so confused she thought she would burst at the seams. Eric seemed to be enjoying this. Kat looked up at him and saw the expression he wore. She got the clue. "Eric what the fuck did you do to me!?"  
  
"Now now if I told you I would have to kill you"  
  
"O Hardy hardy har, tell me. Stop walking away from me!" she screamed as Eric left the room, seeming to be pleased with himself. Kat looked around the room for something to throw at him before he reached the stairs. She found one of her candles and hurled it at his head. Eric caught it just before it hit the back of his head and turned around, he chucked it back at her and went up the stairs. Kat caught it and put it back down on her dresser. "Damnit!" Mark was still yelling at her. She couldn't take it, she opened the door and bolted out, ran up the stairs and out the front door. She couldn't stop running, what the hell was going on, what had he done to her? She came to a field and saw a tree in the middle of it. She ran to it and jumped to the top branch and sat down. Not a thing. She couldn't feel a one emotion except hate, she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out. She hated this with everything that she could. After a while she drifted off to sleep, waking up every now and then to a sudden sound that occurred down in the field or in the tree. She finally dozed off into a solid sleep until morning. 


	5. Chap 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kat woke up to the sound of someone calling her name in the distance. She looked out across the field. She saw Mark walk up the field, it sounded like her was yelling "Kat". She didn't want a repeat of yesterday so she decided to get out of sight before h saw her. Too late. He spotted her and came running towards the tree. After he got up, (it took him 3 jumps to get to the top) he sat on a branch close to Kat. She looked away. "Kat listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I mean I had time to think about it since yesterday and I know what I did wasn't right." She said nothing and kept looking away from him. "Ok yah I know I really don't deserve to be talked to, but I thought I would let you know that school started about 15 minutes ago, do you want to go to school or not?" Kat didn't say anything for a bit. She then got an idea to finding out what had happened to her. "Yah I'll go to school today"  
  
"Ok then we better get going"  
  
"K,' Kat said as she stepped over the edge of the branch and jumped off. Mark looked at her like she was nuts. He looked over the edge to see Kat safely on the ground looking up at him. He stood up and jumped down (using the branches) and came to the ground. They headed off to their house, not a word was spoken. Once they got to their house, Kat went downstairs to their room to get her backpack, then came back up. Mark waited for her. When she came up they walked out the door. Mark looked over to her and decided not to suggest racing to the school, she really didn't look in the mood to be racing anywhere.  
The walk to school was also a very quiet one. When they got to school Kat headed straight for her 1st hour class. She opened the door and sat down, the teacher asked for a pass but she ignored him. She turned around to Matt and said, "So Matt, think you could tell me something?" He blushed and asked what. "Maybe telling me what my brother did to me, I would GREATLY appreciate it," she was flirting with him. She knew he liked her so she figured she could get something out of him. "You KNOW I would tell you anything you wanted to hun, but I can't tell you that"  
  
"And why not? I'm just curious, that's all.."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't, though we can go out on a date tonight if you want"  
  
"Hell no, I'll pass." Matt looked at her weird, wasn't she just flirting with him a minute ago? No matter he would get her next time she asked. The end of 1st hour bell rang and she left the class in a hurry, she had another plan but it couldn't go into effect until tomorrow, she needed to prepare. She walked down the hallway and went to her locker and sat down. She looked up and saw her two friends that she had yelled at yesterday walk by. They seemed to speed up as they passed her locker, they were obviously still terrified from yesterday. She didn't blame them. Mark came up, looked at her for a second and when he realized she wasn't going to look up at him, sat down beside her. She looked away. "Hey Kat?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Um, are you, uh... are you o."  
  
"Am I ok? Yah I am, why wouldn't I be? It's not like he took a big needle and injected me with 20 poisons that are lethal in the states.."  
  
"Yah I was just asking, you didn't need to get sarcas..."  
  
"Yah I'm sorry.. Maybe you should just leave me alone for now"  
  
"Yah well I wanted to see how my twin sister was holding up, I'll catch you later I guess.." He walked down the hall, stopped and looked back at her. She had her head buried in her knees, she looked like she was crying, or rather trying to. He turned and walked down the hall, as he was walking Eric passed him. Mark decided to not try to start anything (even if he wanted to just bull rush him and kill him). Eric did not seem so eager to stay out of Marks way and he bumped right into him (it was more like a shove). Mark almost lost it and charged him, but he held himself, "Damn ass isn't worth it," thought Mark. The day was a good day out of the ones he had had these past couple of days. The kids in 2nd seemed to lay off him and Kat, and the jerks in English seemed to keep their words to themselves. Too bad the day couldn't stay that way. It pained Mark to see Kat like this, she seemed almost to the depressed point and no matter how much Mark wanted to help, he knew he couldn't.  
The morning came with a dull light through the window. Mark slightly opened his eyes, he could have sworn he heard something outside. He sat up and saw Kat pass by the door. He laid back down, closed one eye, and peeked with the other. He looked at his clock, 5:45. Holy crap, even he didn't get up this early and here SHE was getting ready for school. He laid back down and looked over to the door, she passed by the door again. Mark thought he was hallucinating, was her hair just brown or was it just him? No it wasn't just him, she had brown hair! "Maybe I'm half in a dream," thought Mark as he went back to sleep. He awoke to Kat gently shaking him. He waited for his vision to clear. It turns out he wasn't imagining her with brown hair, there she sat on the side of his bead with a head of brown hair and her dog ears nowhere to be seen. 


End file.
